


Just Sit Still

by JillHayes



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2017 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry, M/M, They're a mess, but i'm posting two today so yay, enjolras is a baby, grantaire loves enjolras's hair, this is going up a day late im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillHayes/pseuds/JillHayes





	Just Sit Still

“Would you sit still for five seconds?”  Grantaire grunts as Enjolras continues fidgeting.  “I don’t like this, R,” Grantaire smiles, kissing the top of his head.  “Just sit still, my love, it’ll be over soon, relax.”  Enjolras folds his arms over his chest, groaning.  

Grantaire chuckles going back to work on trimming Enjolras’s hair.  “I liked my hair the way it was, R,” Grantaire ignores him, cutting his hair still, “It was scraggly, Apollo, let me do this.”  

 

“Voila! Even more beautiful than you were, if that’s even possible,” Enjolras hides his smirk, not wanting Grantaire to realize that he actually likes his haircut.  “Thank you, my love, now, if you’ll excuse me I need to get back to this article I’m writing.”  He pecks Grantaire on the lips and makes his way back to his desk. 

“Are you ever gonna finish that article? You’ve been working on it for three days, when do you have to turn it in?”  

“Tomorrow, I’m editing it because it’s terrible,” Grantaire walks over to him, closing his laptop, “Come lay down with me, love.”  Enjolras reluctantly stands up and follows Grantaire to their bedroom.  

They lie down in their bed, Enjolras collapsing on top of Grantaire, trying to let himself relax considering he’d been pulling all-nighters for the last three days.  “Apollo, get some rest, you need it,” Grantaire says, pulling the covers over them, holding Enjolras as tightly as he can without hurting him or causing him not to be able to sleep.  

“I love you, R,” Enjolras mumbles before drifting off to sleep.  

“I love you too, my beautiful god.”


End file.
